Beauty within
by The Kawaii Animus
Summary: this story is about a odd dragon named Celestial who struggles with her different appearance. She and her friends learn that no matter what anyone else says, everyone is beautiful in their own way.
1. New Friend

Usually when you think of a skywing you think about red-orange dragons with big, strong and powerful wings. However I'm nothing of the sort. I was born oddly colored and with unusually small wings. My mother died before my egg hatched so I had to live with my aunt. I've always felt so lonely. Sitting on the end of my aunt Crimson's ledge I look out at the other dragonets flying and playing games in the sky. I wish I could go play with them. "Celestial why don't you go ask them if you can play with them?" aunt Crimson asks, brushing her wings against mine. "They won't want someone like me to play with them." I respond clutching my talons longingly. "and besides" I add. "when I fly my wings tire to quickly so I wouldn't be able to keep up with them."

" Celestial darling, You have to at least try and even though your wings are … different you are still strong in different skills like literature and art." Aunt Crimson grabs my talons and makes me look towards her. "Please, will you go ask them? Not just for me but for yourself!"

Knowing aunt Crimson I knew she wouldn't let me sit here by myself. So I decided to fly over to the dragonets. The dragonets playing pause when I fly over to them. The oldest one steps forward. " Um. Sorry are we bothering you?"

"oh no, I was just wondering if I could pl-"

"Do you even know what this game is?" he interrupts.

"well no," I start. "but I'm sure I could lear-"

"This game is for skywing dragons who can actually fly. Why don't you do yourself a favor and go back to that ledge so your not in the way."

I tightened my fists and My eyes start to tear up.

"Oh wait." he says smirking. " she probably doesn't understand us seeing as she's not a normal skywing. Go. Away." He says pointing to the ledge.

I was so angry. I wanted so badly to set fie to his face. But…

I knew I shouldn't do that. I turn away and fly down to the forest below us and find a spot where I'm completely hidden and alone. I sat on a fallen log and tried to not cry. A tear falls and lands on a flower.

"hi." a dragon says standing in front of me.

I look up at them. I try not to gawk, but this was a strange dragonet. Her scales were mostly orange but she had a blue striped head and tale. I looked weird too, My scales were a golden orange and my wings were a red-orange. But this dragon Also had gills and glowing scales just like a seawings!

"who are you?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm Bubble. Sorry, I mean, I know I look a little different well you look different too, but like, I wasn't supposed to let anyone see me so it would be great if you don't tell anyone about me, also I feel like I'm being kind of rude, so sorry. Um, What's your name?"

I wipe the tears from my eyes and sit up. "well, hello Bubble I'm so sorry for staring it's just. Are you a hybrid? Oh, my names Celestial."

"ooh, Celestial. That's a Beautiful name and to answer your question yes, I mean I'm not supposed to talk or be seen by other dragons, but yes I'm a skywing/seawing hybrid. Are you a hybrid?"

" I … I don't think so." I respond. Was I a hybrid? It would explain why I looked different and why my wings were small.

Bubble's ears perk up and she whispers "I hear someone coming, sorry, see you later!"

Bubble zooms off into the woods waving good bye.

"Celestial!" My aunt cries. " I saw you take off! I was so worried about you! Are you okay?!"

"You know what?" I say smiling at her. "I think my day actually got a little better."


	2. On our own

"Celestial dear?" Aunt Crimson asks tapping her talons on my desk.

"Yes, Aunt Crimson?" I say.

"You usually don't rush your doodles. Wait! Celestial! Do you actually want to go outside?"

"Aunt Crimson! I do like to go outdoors sometimes! I actually made a friend. Not those jerks from earlier though."

Aunt Crimson grabbed my talons and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Celestial! That's wonderful! What's their name?"

"B-" I started. Then I realized that that was a seawing name and that would sound suspicious so instead I started thinking about skywing names. Bixbite, Bloodstone, Bird? No.

"Burgundy."

"well! I guess you can go out and play. Could I meet them?" She says smiling.

"Oh no! Um… their really shy. So you can't meet them." ever. Feathers! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about Bubble! At least I didn't mention her name.

I grabbed my pouch and put in a piece of scroll and a quill.

"I'll be back soon!" I say goodbye to Aunt Crimson and find my way back to the spot were I had met Bubble.

I look around but see nothing. Once again I plop down on the log and wait. Before long Bubble comes running and out of breath.

"Oh my clouds! Celestial I'm so glad you came back especially because I have no friends, except you maybe. Also, I kind of need your help. See there has been some attacks going on and my mom kind of died. ALSO! I heard that there's an attack going on right now!"

Wow, bubble could just talk on and on forever!

"Wait. Where?" I asked worriedly. Please don't be where Aunt Crimson lives please!

"literally by the cliffs up there!" she said pointing up to were exactly I had hoped it wouldn't be.

"C'mon Bubble we need to go! My aunt!" I grabbed her arm and started flying towards home even though it made my wings hurt like crazy.

"WHAT! I've never flown that high up, and I-"

"NOW!"

we flew up towards the cave. Because of my slow flying we ended up getting there when the fight was over. My desk and Aunt Crimson's scroll shelf was knocked over. Aunt Crimson was on her side bleeding out.

"Aunt Crimson?" I ask shaking.

"Celestial darling, I assume this is Burgundy?"

I nodded my head. Surprisingly She didn't find Bubble's appearance shocking or repulsive like other dragons would.

"Listen dears." She whispered. "take this and go to the claws of the clouds mountains" she said handing me a letter. "Don't be seen by other dragons and … do you know the cure for sandwing venom?"

"Aunt Crimson! This is hardly the time for a quiz!" I say.

"It's my time dearest. Please..."

My cheeks burned with tears. Bubble and I took her up to a peaceful mountain ledge and burned her body. It was the closest she would get to a proper Skywing burial. We watched the smoke rise in silence.

Bubble and I started towards the claws of the clouds mountains. We had to take frequent stops because of my wings but this time Bubble needed a break.

"Are you okay?" I asked her quietly.

"Oh my Goats!" she whispered. "My arm really hurts! Also it wasn't so bad before! It's Spreading!"

"that's sandwing venom!" I cried. Only it wasn't punctured with a barb. It was as if a dragon who had acid hands had grabbed her arm.

"Um, Celestial?"

"Yea?"

"Isn't that where you grabbed my arm?"


	3. CELERY!

**Chapter 3**

"AHH! CELESTIAL, WHAT DO I DO?!"

"I don't know! Okay! Just STOP MOVING! It'll make things worse!"

Come on Celestial think. What was the cure for Sandwing venom?

"Wait?! Are you a hybrid? Am I gonna die?! CELESTIAL I'M FREAKING OUT!"

"BUBBLE!" I whisper thwacking her with my tail.

"Calm down and be quiet where going to get caught! I'll have to go get the cactus we need to cure you. You can't come with me or your injury will get worse. Just stay here and hide! I'll be back okay?"

Bubble nodded and we would have hugged before I left but we decided that wasn't the best idea seeing as I could unintentionally harm her in the process.

Instead of flying I used a combination of running and flying by gliding close to the ground and kicking off with my feet when I needed it. Before long I had made it to the Sandwing kingdom border. Wow. There was sand everywhere and my scales blended into the sand really well. Looking at the wide open desert I knew I would get lost. I slowly walked into the sand. The sand felt hot at first but I quickly got used to it. The sand underneath my talons felt warm and comforting.

I walk on for a few more minutes when all of the sudden a dragon tackles me yelling

"YOUR NEVER GETTING ME ARID I'M NOT GOING BACK!"

"HEY! Stop What are you doing?!"

I try to fight back but I soon learned that there was no way I was going to get him off of me.

"oh wait your not Arid. Sorry about that."

The dragon let go off me and stood up but his tail was still ready to stab me if I made any sudden movements.

"what's your name?" he said eying my up and down.

"Ce- Celestial." I stuttered.

"Your a skywing?" he said taking a step closer to me, tail barb at the ready.

"ah! Please I need to find that cactus that's used for curing sandwing venom!"

"How do you know about that? Are you a spy?" He said.

I was about to say something but then I noticed that on his arms were he grabbed me was starting to turn purple.

"Feathers! I'm so sorry!"

"ow!" he yelped. "What did you do to me?"

"I can heal you if you point me to the cure! But you have to let me get some for my friend too."

"fine. Deal."

He pointed over to a group of cacti a few dunes over. I glided over to the cacti and break of an arm and then as fast as I could returned back to the dragon. I started applying the cure.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Tumbleweed." he muttered.

"thank you, Celery." he smirked.

"Really?" I say.

"Based on what I know about you I'd say your on a quest. Mind if I come with you?" Tumbleweed said.

 **Should Celestial let Tumbleweed join? Will she make it back in time to save Bubble?**


	4. The Stalker is coming!

_Should I let him join us? It sounded fun although It didn't really make sense. I just met this guy! What did make sense anymore? How have I gone my ENTIRE LIFE without hurting someone with my scales? Why wouldn't Aunt Crimson have died from me touching her? I had to make sense of the situation. Aunt Crimson had said "Don't be seen by other dragons"._

"I'm sorry." I say. "No."

"Fine, and don't worry Celery I won't tell anyone about you if you don't tell anyone about me."

I nodded my head in agreement and put the venom cure in my bag. I started Fly/running back to Bubble. Surprisingly I had gotten to the border pretty fast but has soon as I crossed it I felt my self tiring and slowing down. I had to keep going to get there in time. I stopped on the ground for a minute to regain my strength but before I could lift off I heard a sound behind me. I turn around but no one's there. Then a big, female Sandwing jumps up from behind a fallen log and tackles me.

"AGAIN?!" I yell.

I kick and scramble around reaching for a rock. She had her tail read to impale my heart.  
"WERE'S TUMBLEWEED?!" she screams.

The Big dragon was about to kill me when Tumbleweed came up behind her and knocked her out with a branch. Then he dragged her off of me and helped me up.

"what are you doing here?" I say slapping him.

"Wow. Ouch. I save your life and this is how you repay me celery?" he frowns.

"Stop calling me Celery!" I shout." were you following me?"

"well." he starts.

"Tomato?" I add smirking.

"We'll your lucky I was! Oh, and TRY to beat me at vegetable nicknames!"

"Oh really! Turnip!" I retort.

"Yeah! Carrot!"

"No! Truffle!"

"Just give up Cucumber!"

"ugh, fine!" I say "if you promise to be quit then you can come along but we need to hurry."

"sure thing Cabbage!" He says grinning.

I glare at him then continue going to where Bubble was.

As soon has I got there I started applying the cure to Bubble's arm while Tumbleweed stands at the entrance of the cave where we set up camp.

"Oh, wow! I 'm so glad your back also who's that guy?" She whispers as I wrap a bandage around her arm.

"His name's Tumbleweed." I whisper back blushing.

"Ooh you like him!" She whispers excitedly and goes to clasp her talons but winces in pain.

"Careful. You need to rest." I say putting the remaining supplies in my bag.

"You didn't deny it." She said grinning.

"Where to next?" tumbleweed asks.

I respond. "to the claws of the clouds mountains."

 **Authors note-**

 **Let's welcome to the group Tumbleweed the stalker!**

 **If anyone has any ideas about what crazy things could happen to them on their way to the claws of the clouds mountains please leave a review an THANK YOU! For leaving your reviews I really appreciate the suggestions you have given me to help me push to be a better writer!**

 **What will happen next? :)**

 **\- The kawaii Animus**


	5. PINEAPPLE!

A lot had happened in the past few days. Aunt Crimson had died. I got this new dangerous ability. And. I made friends with a skywing seawing hybrid and a sandwing.

Thank goodness I wasn't the only one who couldn't fly long with out taking a break. We had left only a few hours after giving her the cure. She said it still hurt but that she could keep flying.

"Hey Celery, why are we going to the claws of cloud mountains anyway?" Tumbleweed asked.

" It's where my aunt told me to go before she died." I said.

I missed aunt Crimson. She would draw with me, Write with me and help me learn about Pyrrhia.

"Oh." he said.

He hadn't called me a vegetable this time.

Bubble spoke.

"I know it's super sad like her mom died before she hatched too so she has dealt with a lot of lost. Although I can relate to it because my mom died too."

"oh my gosh there's an egg down there!' she said pointing towards the ground.

"ow." she muttered. Holding her arm.

We all flew to the ground and Tumbleweed and I landed in front of the egg.

"Oh my moons! It's hatching!" Bubble squealed.

They egg shuddered and a little rainwing dragonet cracked through the shell and looked up at us with big, intelligent eyes.

"Mommy and Daddy?" he said pointing at Tumbleweed and I.

Tumbleweed shifted uncomfortably while I smiled at him.

"no sweetie." I said. "But you can just stay with us now."

I point to Bubble. " This is Bubble."

"aunt barbel" he said

Bubble squealed again admiring the dragonet's cuteness.

I point to Tumbleweed.

"This is Tumbleweed" I say. " and I'm Celestial."

Bubble suddenly gasped and whispered.

"what are we going to name him?"

" Pineapple." Tumbleweed and I say at the same time.

I look over at him and nervously smiled. I could feel my scales getting hot.

"Pineapple it is then!" Bubble declared.

Since Tumbleweed was the the strongest flyer out of us and because Pineapple couldn't fly yet, Tumbleweed had to carry him. we flew until our wings were too sore and we needed to take a went off to get firewood while I hunted for prey. We were famished. Bubble stayed with Pineapple answering any questions that the curious young dragonet had.

I saw a cow away from his herd who was grazing. I snuck up on her slowly and then grabbed the cow. This time the thing I touched didn't start to disintegrate. The cow whimpered and let out a moo. I had gone hunting before with my aunt Crimson but…

I couldn't kill this cow. I couldn't kill it like someone killed aunt Crimson. I let the cow go and watched as it ran away from me, fleeing back to her herd. I looked around and saw a berry bush. Aunt Crimson had made me read a scroll about fruits once so I knew that these weren't poisonous. I took my bag and gathered as much as I could. Thankfully most of the berries were ripe. I put the bag back on and then made my way back to Bubble and Pineapple.

When I got back Bubble was singing and Tumbleweed was arranging the wood in a recently dug pit. Bubble turned to me and continued singing. While Pineapple bounced up and down to the melody.

" The dragonets are coming! They're coming to save the day!"

Tumbleweed turned to me and whispered.

"She's been doing this ever since I got back Celery!"

I laughed and then put the last log in the fire pit.

Tumbleweed sat down and gestured for me to set the fire. I breathed in gathering strength for fire. I then breathed out and the flames reached out and set fire to the pile. The weird thing was, that my fire was an odd purple shade and the smoke smelled like the mountains. I sat down next to Pineapple. This kind of reminds me of the dragon flame cactus. I thought.

I gave the berries from my bag to everyone and we began eating.

Bubble eyed the fruit and then turned to me and said.

"Why didn't you just kill a cow or pig or something? Like I mean berries are okay but meat would be better?"

Sometimes Bubble could be really inconsiderate. Tumble gave me a sympathizing look and said.

"Because Pineapple is a rainwing and they eat fruit."

"Rainwing!" Pineapple repeated.

"Sure whatever I guess." Bubble said.

She shrugged and then yawned sleepily. We ate and then Bubble laid down and Pineapple curled up next to her. I put the fire out and than looked over at Tumbleweed.

He watched the flames go out and then met my eyes. The world seamed to stop as I stared into his eyes. I felt so safe with him. Unlike how I felt when Aunt Crimson died. he smiled at me and then whispered so he wouldn't wake up Bubble and Pineapple,who were fast asleep.

"I'll take the first watch for the night."

I nodded and then went over by bubble and tried to sleep. I began to drift into a dream that would soon turn into a nightmare.

I was in a valley surrounded by plants and grazing cows. Across from me Aunt Crimson was standing alive and well with her wings outstretched to give me a hug. I ran into her wings and hugged her. She smiled but then her face was struck with fear and her wings started turning purple while she withered away until she was just bones and grey wrinkly scales. Everything around her started turning as well. I spun around panicked as I watched everything die. I was powerless to stop it. Suddenly Bubble stood in front of me holding Pineapple. She tried to fly away but she started to grow weaker and to fade away. I looked down at my talons whimpering in fear.

Then Tumbleweed tapped me and woke me up.

"are you okay?" he asked. his eyes full of concern.

I closed my eyes, still shaking I whispered.

"I- I don't know." I said.

Tumbleweed bumped my with his wing and I opened my eyes and looked at him.

" What's wrong?" he asked.

" a nightmare." I said. " about my aunt and my powers. Everything was dying."

"That sounds bad. And it kind of reminds me of something." Tumbleweed said.

"When one I lived with my mother. her name was Venombearer and She was a Nightwing Sandwing hybrid. Also with my younger sister whom we called Bean. One day we ran into some Sandwings who mugged us. They killed my mother and Bean taking our money and jewels. At least the few we had. I was left all on my own. I found a group of runaway dragonets who were staying in a underground burrow. I lived with them until some dragons found us and killed them. Two of us escaped but we went our separate ways. So. I know what it's like to see everything die around you."

wow. His life sounded sad too. Filled with loss like mine although he had encountered more loss than I did.

" There's hope tho." he continued. "Hope for peace and for happier lives but for now we just need to move forward Celery."

I smirked and said

" yes your right Tomatillo."

He streightend his posture and then stated.

"yes I am Cauliflower."

I laughed.

"Thank you for cheering me up." I said as I laid back down to sleep.

"Anytime Celestial." he whispered.

That was the first time he had actually said my name sincerely. wow.

 **HI! sorry that this took so long I wanted to make this chapter a little longer because I felt that my past four chapters have been short.**

 **My friend** Leederlee **gave me the idea to have them find an egg and she also recommended the name Pineapple.**

 **Thank you for reading this story! :D**

 **Have a wonderfulday!**

 **\- The kawaii Animus**


	6. There at last!

I woke up to Bubble singing with pineapple and the smell of roasting prey and fruit. Although I had trouble falling asleep I was fairly rested.

"Good morning to you! Good morning to you! Good morning dear Celestial! Good morning to you!"

I stretched and looked around. The sun was almost done rising but the grass and trees were still wet with dew. It glistened in the sunlight. Tumbleweed had built another small fire and was roasting a cow and some berries over the flames. That wasn't a lot of food but my guess is that it's hard to hunt in a new environment that you weren't used to. Before long He had the food ready for a filling breakfast. We all gathered around the fire pit and took our portions of breakfast. I took a bite of my part of the cow and started chewing while Bubble started telling people about her dreams.

"It was CRAZY! Guys like I was flying over the sea when all of the sudden a group of owls started attacking me and flying to and from this big tree! They had hot coals and were throwing them at me! Rude! Did you guys have any dreams?"

Tumbleweed nodded his head and finished chewing his cow.

"I had this odd dream were we had gotten to some underground cave system with a bunch of dragons. There was one grumpy skywing one who was one of the leaders and a sandwing who was a leader as well. They were arguing about something but I can't remember what." he said.

 _Huh. That is an odd dream._

We all take more bites of our food and then start packing up to go to the claws of cloud mountains. After only a few minutes we were able to get up in the air and started towards our destination. As I was flying my mind started to drift off into random thoughts.

 _What's going to be at the claws of cloud mountains?_

 _I miss aunt Crimson. What are we going to do about Pineapple? What if I accidentally hurt someone with my Venom scales?_

"we're here!" Tumbleweed said breaking my thoughts and drawing my focus to what was in front of us.

We were standing in front of a cave which it's entrance was hidden by trees. We all landed and cautiously walked inside. We were greeted by a grumpy Skywing who was standing at the door and softly growling at us.

"I'm guessing that your new orphans." She said grouchily. " Very well. I am Mahogany The Main leader of this station. Welcome to the –

"The Great Ga'hoole tree?" Bubble asked.

"No." Mahogany said glaring at her.

"This is the O.O.P. or the Orphanage of Pyrrhia. Which is an organization which takes in Orphans or dragonets who don't live in a healthy environment. It was formed after the Sandwing Succession for all of the new orphans. We work with the Talons of peace to find dragonets who need a home. What are your names?"

I smiled nervously and then cleared my throat.

"I'm Celestial, That's Bubble, He's Tumbleweed and the rainwing is Pineapple."

I looked behind Mahogany and saw a small Nightwing who was writing all of our names down. Mahogany probably didn't know how to write or she was just really lazy.

"Take them to the waiting room." Mahogany grumbled.

The timid Nightwing walked over to a medium sized cave and motioned for us to follow. We all sat down in the room and looked around while the Nightwing ran back over to Mahogany. The room was pretty empty except for a few stalagmites and stalactites. After a few minutes a Female Sandwing came in from the hallway and smiled at us.

"Hello there! I'm Brittle one of your leaders." She took a piece of scroll and started reading off what was written down.

"Let's see who we have. Pineapple, Tumbleweed, Bubble and ," she paused, closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Celestial?" she said.

"yea." I say.

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Seven" I reply.

Brittle drops her scroll and stares at me with wide eyes and then starts crying.

"It's been so long!" she cried. " Crimson raised you well!"

"Celestial! I'm your mother!"

 **Hello!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter!**

 **I hope that this chapter wasn't too short.**

 **Also! Surprise Brittle is really Celestial's mom!**

 **=D**

 **\- The kawaii animus**


	7. We can't stay here

I looked at her in shock. I almost hugged her but I didn't know if that would poision her.

 _My mother was alive! I can't believe it! But. I have never even met her before._

Bubble squealed and started grabbing her tail and crying.

"Oh my goats it's so beautiful!" She whispered as she rubbed her eyes.

Pineapple looked around confused and then stood behind Tumbleweed."

My mother wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Well children," she said. "I must give you a tour of our center and your in **luck** because we have a few spots left. Sorry Jade Mountain academy is starting soon and lot's of dragonets come here to apply for it. See the O.O.P gives The Dragonets of Destiny a list of potential students and they invite all of the dragons they can, although like last year they couldn't find spots for a few dragons."

We followed her through the halls as she pointed out the rooms. There was a sleeping hall, an eating hall and an recesses hall. The walls were grey and dull. the only color was the layers of sediment but even that wasn't colorful.

 _we can't stay here._ I thought. I looked over at Pineapple. His scales were swirling shades of **green.** I locked eyes with Tumbleweed and nodded. we both knew we couldn't stay here. Bubble just yawned and started admiring her talons.

We made our way to the eating cave and walked through the entrance. As we walked in All of the other dragonets stopped what they were doing and stared and Bubble and I as we tried to find a seat. I had forgotten what it was like for dragons to stare at you like your an alien from the moons. All of us were weird in some way. Bubble and I were Hybrids, Pineapple was very young and short, and Tumbleweed had a weird obsession with calling people vegetables. We found an empty spot and we sat down. Everyone else here were just normal dragons except that they were orphans and runaways.

Some of them seemed friendly enough and some looked like that they had stolen a **pot of gold** and were out for more.

 _we have to get out of here. At jade mountain things will better._ I thought.

Tumbleweed had grabbed the jade mountain academy sign up scroll and he signed our names on the list.

"Do you think we'll make it?" I asked Tumbleweed softly.

He turned to me and smiled.

"There's still hope Celery."

 **Hi! So so so so so sorry it took me so long to get a chapter up!**

 **Sorry this chapter is not that long! I have been obsessed with Pixel art recently!**

 **HAPPY DAY! ( it won't let me type the name of the holiday.)**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **yours truly- The kawaii Animus =D**


	8. Sugarcane, sludge, and Alligator

After a few minutes Tumbleweed and Pineapple went to the male dragonet cave and Bubble and I went to the female dragonet cave. We cautiously walked through the entrance and eyed the room. The room was very bland, a few dragonets were sprawled out on their sleeping ledges. There were three ledges left so Bubble and I claimed our ledge and went to lay down when Three large dragonets came up behind us. I turned around and waved nervously.

"Listen newbies we have a certain… Initiation for new dragonets." The middle dragon spoke with a huge grin on her face. She was a MudWing and she had a big scar on her face. The scar couldn't have been caused by battle so it must have happened when she was younger and probably by her older sibling. I felt bad for her until she had the dragons next yo her start dragging Bubble and I. The one two her right had a firm gripp on my arm. Bubble kicked and squirmed and I tried to focus. I didn't know my powers worked but I couldn't let them treat us this way. At first nothing happened but then she started screaming and she dropped me on the hard, rocky, floor.

"What the ham?" The middle one yelled.

The other dragon let go of Bubble and ran to the hurt dragons aid.

"Sorry!" I yelped.

"YOU'RE GONA PAY FOR THIS NEWBIE!"

 _oh no._

The two dragons carried the injured one down towards the first aid station.

"HYBRID FREAKS"

Bubble looked at me as if I was a monster. I guess I was.

I got up from the ground and ran into the hallway.

I am a monster. I can't believe I hurt someone like that.

"Celestial?" a voice called to me.

I turned around, my talons shaking. It was my mother.

"I saw what happened." She said.

"I can help you."

"How?" I answer.

"I can train you." she said.

"I've worked with a few hybrids before and..."

"I want to be able to spend more time with you. I'll have to take to Mahogany about it but I think I can help you."

"Thank you" I said.

She nodded and then walked back down the hall.

I took a deep breath and slowly went back to the sleeping cave. As I walked by I heard dragons comment about me.

"Is that the one who bite Sugarcane?"

"Wait I thought they kicked her."

"Who's the new dragonet? Why does she look so weird"

"I've seen weirder I saw this dragon once who had two legs, no wings and no teeth!"

"ooh, Mahogany is gonna punish her!"

"She better hope that Mahogany get's to her first and not Sugarcane."

I lay-ed down on my ledge. Bubble was on her ledge. Dragons were commenting about her also. She wouldn't meet my eyes. Unlike most of the time she wasn't talking a lot. Not even to me.

I felt awful. Not only had I hurt Sugarcane but I also lost one of my only friends.

 _This reminds me of before I had to come to this place. I had no friends but my aunt Crimson. I had no friends but at least I had scrolls to read. Whenever I would feel lonely I would read a scroll and escape from my world into theirs._

I sighed and slowly rolled into a dreamless sleep. But I had a bad feeling in my stomach.

I woke up to a bucket of water that was dumped on me. I opened my eyes to see Sugarcane and the two others above me with an empty bucket. I spit out water that got in my mouth and sat up and stretched.

"That's not all Hybrid you just wait." Sugarcane said.

They walked away together to their section of the cave. I idled over to a small room nearby and sat. Bubble got up and followed me.

"Can we be friends again? I just wanted to say thank for sticking up for us and I'm sorry that I got freaked out when you used your powers."

I opened my mouth to respond but before I could say anything we heard two dragons arguing in the hallway outside. It was my mother and Mahogany.

 _This is just like Tumbleweed's dream._

Bubble's eyes widened as she realized this as well.

Tumbleweed was part NightWing which means he could have some sort of powers. We'd have to find out tomorrow at breakfast.

 **Hello again!**

 **I plan on posting a chapter every Friday.(just so you know)**

 **Have a wonderful day!**

 **=D**


	9. Chapter Nine

Bubble and I waited till Mahogany and my mother had gone back to their offices before we went back to our ledges. At breakfast we would have to talk to Tumbleweed about the possibility that he has powers but for now we would just have to wait until then. After an hour or so All of the dragonets got up and started getting ready for breakfast. My mother stood in the doorway and motioned for me to come closer. I hurried over to her and we both stood out in the hallway.

"I talked to Mahogany and convinced her to let me train you but after hours. You'll have to meet me then."

She smiled at me nervously and then went back to her office.

Bubble and I made our way to the prey center. Tumbleweed was already sitting at a table with Pineapple.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Bubble said.

"I just had a strange dream last night that's all." he said nervously.

"About that." I said. "remember how you had a dream with a SkyWing and a SandWing arguing?"

Tumbleweed nodded.

"Last night Bubble and I heard Mahogany and Brittle arguing in the hallway."

"Oh." he said sheepishly.

"He has powers." Pineapple said matter-of-factly.

We had completely forgotten he was there.

"Wow!' Bubble laughed. "Speaking of powers Bubble is meeting with her mom Brittle to train. Maybe she could train you too!"

 _Wow. It's odd to hear that. I never thought I would ever meet my mom but why didn't she raise me and why was I told that she was dead?_

"Well Celery, broccoli, I would be honored but it's not really my thing and..."

"He had a dream about it and it was NOT good." Pineapple interrupted.

Tumbleweed turned to Pineapple and shook his head.

"Pineapple that was top secret!" Tumbleweed said.

"But I think we should recruit them as agents!" Pineapple whispered.

Pineapples scales were swirling with pink and yellow. He was the most colorful thing in the room.

"wait" Bubble said. "Are you saying you had a dream that something bad would happen if you said yes cause that's crazy!"

"I'm not sure Brussels sprouts." he said with a serious face.

"I had a weird dream last night too!" Bubble said grinning.

"What was it this time?" Tumbleweed slowly asked, eyeing Bubble with suspicion.

" We were all vegetables who sang and dance. Oh! And they had lasers!"

"Okay, you just made that up." He said.

"maybe?" She said, slowly.

We were all really happy talking and joking in peace until a piece of prey had been thrown at my head. It slid down my face and then fell on top of the table. Nor our tables or the tables next to us had gotten food yet. I looked around the room and saw Sludge, Alligator, and Sugarcane laughing at a farther away table.

 _They weren't kidding when the said that they were going to make us_ pay. I thought. _I could make them pay. I could touch them and watch them wither away in my claws. Who'd be laughing then?_

I grabbed my tail nervously with one claw and tried to get blood off of my face with the other.

 _I wished I could use my powers again and stop them but... Again.. I couldn't do that. It's not their fault that they were raised in an environment where they were abused by there siblings and what would everyone think of me that they don't already._

I sighed and nodded at Bubble for her to tell Tumbleweed (and Pineapple) what happened.

"So here's the deal." Bubble said and then continued rambling on. " Yesterday these three RUDE dragonets totally were gonna do something to us because were new, and Hybrids, But Celestial used her powers on Sugarcane which scared them off but now the are as they said 'making us pay' more like giving us free food! Ha! Jokes on them."

Tumbleweed blinked and slowly nodded processing all that she had said.

"NEXT ROW OF TABLES COME GET YOUR FOOD."

We all got in line but because we were in the last row of tables we got the smaller prey. There was a few fruit too for RainWings. They dragonet behind me looked at the ground but still whispered to me.

"I saw what really happened, thank you for standing up to them." she said.

 _At least not everyone believes the rumors._

"I'm Robin by the way." she whispered again.

"I'm Celestial." I whispered back.

" Yea... Everyone knows who you are now." Robin responded.

Everything about this place was so bland it seemed like days had passed before evening. I stepped into the hallway and tried to remember where Brittle's office was. I found my way to her office eventually but a good fifteen minutes had passed before I saw it.

 _Talons and tails! Usually my memory isn't this bad although I usually rely on notes and studying. Also the hallways all look alike which makes it difficult to navigate._

I approached the door then paused before knocking.

Brittle answered the door.

"Do you want to get started?" She asked.

I nodded and stepped inside her office. It wasn't much. Just a small cave but still nicer than some of the other rooms. The walls were covered in paintings and drawings.

"If you don't mind," I say. "I have a few questions."

"It will be easier if I just tell you the story. Please have a seat dear."

We both sat on the floor and brittle took a deep breath before beginning her story.

"It all started during the SandWing Succession. I didn't really care for wars but I thought it would be good to serve as a solider. My family had always been sportive of Burn being the next queen because she was really strong and could protect us. So I applied as a solider in her army and was sent to be in a camp in the SkyWing kingdom. They were our allies after all. I was a little nervous tho, being in a different kingdom. I met your father at the camp. His name was Azure. He was charming, and fairly cheerful for a SkyWing. Ha! I had Bumped into him carrying supplies and We gotten in trouble for them being damaged and we were punished together. We had to polish all of the armor and weapons. Our talons were really sore. We put our talons in mud like the MudWings do and sometimes we would throw mud at each other or prank one of our fellow soldiers. Of coarse a lot of Dragons didn't approve of dragons from two different tribes being friends not to mention husband and wife. We fell in love. Azure wanted to wait till the war was over and to move to Possibility but I wanted to run away and live somewhere else like The Scorpion Den or something else. We secretly got married but when I had your egg we both knew that we had to get you out of here. we had to keep you safe."

 **First of all I would like to apologize, I have not posted a chapter in a long time but in my defense my computer charger was broken and also today (4-7-18) is my birthday!** **I'm 6 and a half dragon years old! =D**

 **Second of all I hope that you are enjoying this story if you have any suggestions please let me know. I felt that the reactions between Brittle and her mom when they met were not sufficient and that part did not make sense so in the next chapter it will tell the story of why Celestial was raised with Crimson and it will be in Brittle's point of view. :)**

 **( from the future) Third of all I realized that I had made a lot of mistakes during this and I apologize.**

 **Have a wonderful day**

 **\- The Kawaii Animus**


End file.
